Maya Adam
| headers = True | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Mayu Akai | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = Akai Mayu | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 10-13 (Orginal Series) 14-16 (GX Series) 17-19 (5D's Series) | height = 146 cm 156 cm 161 cm | weight = | gender = Female | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = Leo Adam (Brother) John Adam (Grandfather) | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = Domino Middle School Duel Academy | dormitory = Slifer Red Obelisk Blue | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Magical Deck | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Rebecca Honig | ja_voice = Kana Hanazawa | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Maya Adam know as Mayu Akai in Japanese Version is a main character of Duel Monsters and the younger sister of Leo Adam Design Appearance Maya has short Light Brown hair Personality Maya is a kind hearted and caring person compared to his Brother She is upbeat and outgoing. She is much more social and converses easily with others. She is quite analytical and enjoys learning new things and share the same passion for dueling just like Leo. Despite her positive outlook She can be somewhat fragile and delicate due to her young age. Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Maya use a Magical Deck Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Female